kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эдвард Мидфорд
Лорд Эдвард Мидфорд (エドワード・ミッドフォード, Edowādo Middofōdo) — сын Алексиса и Фрэнсис Мидфорд, брат Элизабет Мидфорд, племянник Винсента Фантомхайв и кузен Сиэля Фантомхайв. Префект в Зеленом доме. Внешность Эдвард - молодой человек с короткими золотистыми волосами и изумрудно-зелеными глазами, как у его сестры и матери. Первый раз он появился в костюме и с цилиндром, вокруг которого был повязан бант. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 52, страница 4 Характер Эдвард - очень самостоятельный человек. Как британский рыцарь,Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 55, страница 22 он имеет сильное чувство мужества, гордости и чести. Также он ненавидит ложь.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 69, страница 32 Эдвард продемонстрировал свою храбрость, когда защищал слабых от нападения Странных Кукол.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 52, страница 22 Когда он пришел к месту, где были спасательные шлюпки, то он заявил, что первыми покинуть судно должны женщины и дети. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 26 Кроме того, Эдвард сохраняет традиционные манеры и считает, что девушки должны одеваться достойно. Если они одеваются иначе, это начинает очень напрягать Эдварда, это заметно, когда он повстречался с Ниной Хопкинс. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, страница 15-16 Эдвард - большой собственник. Он всегда защищает свою младшую сестру, Элизабет Мидфорд, и не любит, когда она проводит время в компании Сиэля Фантомхайв.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 52, страница 4 Он даже угрожал Сиэлю, что если тот обидит его сестру, то крупно об этом пожалеет.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 53, страница 23 Однако, он скрывает то, что очень уважает Сиэля,Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 69, страница 18 и даже извинился за свои несправедливые обвинения.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 71, страница 36 Сюжет манги Арка Роскошный лайнер Эдвард Мидфорд с остальными членами его семьи отправляется в семейное путешествие на Кампании. Он согласился с его матерью, когда она сказала его сестре не показывать непристойное поведение, крепко обнимая Сиэля. Он теряет свое самообладание, когда видит Сиэля, сообщив ему, что он до сих пор не признаёт Сиэля женихом его сестры.3 Позже,когда они обедают вместе, Элизабет предлагает Сиэлю сопровождать ее на вечеринку после ужина, что не радует Эдварда, так как он должен был сопровождать сестру.11 После вторжения Странных Кукол Эдвард и его отец ворвались в зал лифта, чтобы присоединиться к Фрэнсис и Себастьяну Михаэлису. Они оба решают бороться, и против отказа от их людей. Себастьян, который не способен уговорить их бежать, желает им удачи. Эдвард просит его передать сообщение Сиэлю, что если что-то произойдет с его сестрой, то он ему этого не простит. 12 Вскоре корабль сотрясается внезапным ударом, и он и его родители пугаются. После тщательного изучения кусков льда на корабле Эдвард понимает, что корабль врезался в айсберг. Он с родителями спускается на этаж первого класса с целью не дать падать духом и спасти пассажиров от "зомби". thumb|200px|Эдвард со [[Снейком и Элизабет на спасательной шлюпке, после крушения Кампании.]] Сиэль извиняется за свою беспомощность, но Эдвард решает отложить разговор на потом и призывает их поторопиться к спасательным шлюпкам. Однако Сиэль просит Эдварда пустить на шлюпку Снейка, вместо Сиэля, ссылаясь на незаконченные дела на борту. Мидфорд соглашается, но Элизабет желает пойти вместе с женихом. Себастьян выключает ее несильным ударом по шее, и, конечно же, извиняется, выражая свою готовность понести любое наказание. Вопреки его словам Эдвард благодарит Себастьяна, так как сам бы он не смог этого сделать. Сиэль и Себастьян начинают уходить, когда Эдвард бесцеремонно заявляет, что если Сиэль не вернется, то он не достоин быть мужем его сестры. Услышав слова кузена, Сиэль отвечает, что обязательно вернется. В результате Эдвард слышит как Себастьян убивает оставшуюся часть "зомби", и говорит, что управляющий спасательной шлюпкой вернется в случае, если на борту остались выжившие. Однако управляющий в страхе отказывается, ибо это слишком опасно. В конце концов, они безопасно возвращаются домой, и Кампания скоро тонет, о чем позже напечатали в газете.19 В Пасху Эдвард сопровождает Элизабет в поместье Фантомхайв, что бы отпраздновать праздник.20 Там Нина Хопкинс предоставляет им наряды. 21 После этого слуги и знакомые Сиэля участвуют в поисках яиц, которые разукрасила Элизабет, и Эдвард обещает не проиграть Сиэлю. 22 thumb|right|200px|Пасха После того, как участники были распределены попарно, а Эдвард оказался в паре с Ниной, начинается соревнование. 23 Тем не менее, он отвлекся на Нину и она получила выговор по поводу её одежды. Нина говорит, что он должен быть более открытым, но Эдвард всё равно остается взволнован. Мэйлин использует преимущество в её меткости и рассеянности Нины с Эдвардом и разбивает их яйцо рогаткой, из-за чего они были дисквалифицированы. 24 После того, как определили победителя, все они насладились ужином.25 Арка Уэстонский колледж thumb|left|200px|Эдвард просит разрешение говорить Эдвард является шестеркой префекта дортуара Зеленого льва, который постоянно просит разрешения, чтобы сказать что-либо в Лебедином Бельведере. В один из таких случаев, Герман, префект зеленого дортуара, отчитал его и приказал говорить громче и четче. Мидфорд исполняет его волю и комментирует слова префектов других дортуаров, которые обсуждают Сиэля Фантомхайв - его двоюродного брата, а так же жениха его родной сестры. Эдвард утверждает, что уважает Сиэля, поскольку он, находясь в юном возрасте, оный способен самостоятельно управлять как поместьем, так и целой компанией "Фантом". После приглашения Сиэля в бельведер и его последующего опоздания, Эдвард наряду с префектами впадает в гнев, после чего приказывает Сиэлю покинуть место встречи. После этого Эдвард называет себя идиотом, из-за того, что доверился ему.28 Subsequently, the sound of Maurice Cole's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations, inciting Edward and Herman to barge though the third art room.29 Herman forcibly puts an end to the group of students that constrain Ciel,30 and Edward aids the said person up.31 After Maurice is suppressed, Edward apologizes to Ciel for blaming him unjustly.10 He, Herman, Edward, Lawrence Bluer and Gregory Violet then commend Ciel and his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to the light.32 Цитаты *(Сиэлю Фантомхайв о Элизабет Мидфорд) «Ты все ещё не поздоровался со мной, как подобает будущему мужу моей сестры! Так что убери, наконец, от неё руки!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 52, страница 4 *(Себастьяну Михаэлису) «Передай Сиэлю, что я не прощу его, если с моей сестрой что-то случится.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 55, страница 23 *(Сиэлю Фантомхайв) «Ты же не вернешься! Ты не достоин быть мужем моей сестренки!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 30 *(Для тех, кто пытается сесть на спасательные шлюпки) «Отойдите! Сначала женщины и дети! И вы ещё смеете называть себя джентльменами?!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 58, страница 26 *(Сиэлю Фантомхайв) «Рейтинг у него тоже неплохой... В конце концов, в этом возрасте он уже является главой семейства.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 69, страница 18 *(Сиэлю Фантомхайв) «Лгать сейчас, Сиэль, это весьма постыдно! Я был глупцом, веря тебе... Ты... ты меня разочаровал, меня и старших! Убирайся отсюда!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 69, страница 32-33 *''«Я всего лишь обычный человек. Когда мне было десять лет, моя младшая сестра, которая только начинала учится фехтованию, вытирала мной пол. Не буду лукавить - я расстраивался. Но я не потерял надежду, потому что передо мной был настоящий гений. Гениальная сестра стала образцом для её посредственного брата. В этой школе все также. Каждый использует свои таланты в разных дисциплинах. Так что и здесь я должен усердно работать. Только так я могу приблизится к гениям, на которых ровняюсь.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 77, страница 29-30 *''«Сиэль... мне страшно. Если бы так и продолжалось... я мог бы стать таким же, как эти префекты, человеком...который грех убийства принимает за справедливость!»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 84, страница 31-32 Интересные факты *Имя Эдвард, носят также Король Эдвард V и Эдвард Абберлайн, которые появляются только в аниме. Примечания en:Edward Midford pl:Edward Midford es:Edward Midford fr:Edward Midford pt-br:Edward Midford it:Edward Middleford Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Дворяне Категория:Дом Мидфорд Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Арка Уэстонский колледж Категория:Арка Голубой культ